Switch
by JustTheStatic
Summary: Huntara and Adora spend an evening of really getting to know each other through a series of tests and challenges.


Adora's elbow slammed down onto the table as she glared menacingly at her lilac opponent. Her palm open, she waited for her enemy to accept her challenge. White eyebrows briefly raised in surprise as Huntara considered the threatening gaze. Her own elbow then proceeded to thump against the table, her gloved hand moving to tightly grasp the other's. Tension remained unbearably powerful as both adversaries remained poised in that position, listening to the gentle trickle of the room's fountain and the steady tick of a clock on the wall.

Suddenly, the tension was broken when the clock sounded a chime and both arms clenched into action. The arms trembled as each being tried their hardest to overcome the other, but appeared to be at a solid stalemate. After an agonizingly slow minute, the slightly larger hand started to forcibly lean towards the table.

Huntara smirked. "Not bad, Blondie."

Adora grinned. "I'm basically an arm wrestling expert."

"Really now? An expert title?" Adora's grin fell when her adversary's hand forced itself back up so that both of them met in the middle once more. "That's _cute_. Sadly, titles don't scare me."

Adora began to panic when her own hand slowly crept towards the table. No matter how hard she tried to force her hand up, it still inched centimeter by centimeter towards certain doom. She glanced up at her enemy and felt something snap deep within her mind when she saw that her approaching defeat had caused a raging inferno to burn in Huntara's eyes. "For the honor…"

Huntara's expression suddenly changed to one of pure shock. "_Don't you dare_."

Adora's free hand grasped the handle of her mighty sword leaning against the table. "...of Greyskull!" Her grin returned when she felt the rush of growth and the raw power pulsating through her muscles. Once again, her hand forced her challenger's towards the table before they paused in a trembling stalemate. Huntara strained and gashed her teeth in tensing effort, but despite it all the back of her palm still went crashing against the table.

"'Woo hoo!" Adora leapt up from her chair and jumped around as she cheered. She couldn't help but regress into hysterical laughter when she saw her former enemy angrily pouting with her arms crossed. Reverting back to her original form, she wiped at tears streaming from her eyes.

Following the thud of a falling chair, Adora found her laughter ceasing as she was suddenly hefted high into the air. Huntara's voice dripped with venom as she spoke. "Powering down after _that_ stunt was a _major _mistake."

Adora yelled in surprise when she was thrown clear across the room and landed haphazardly on her bed. She sighed in relief when she caught herself from slipping off the edge of the narrow frame, but her fear quickly spiked once more when the sight of the still approaching threat forced her to roll away. Huntara came diving down where Adora was laying just a split second ago, the bed holding but still letting out a dramatic creak. Feeling a tight grasp around her ankle, the princess found herself suddenly yanked backwards toward her attacker and powerful arms locking around her waist.

"Caught you, you little cheat."

Adora erupted into laughter once more when the capturing hands slipped under her shirt and tickled all over the vulnerable skin. "S-stop! I'm gonna...I'm gonna _pee_!"

The tickling immediately stopped. "Augh, _fine_; _only _because I don't feel like having a mess to clean up." Huntara laid them both on their sides and scooted to side edge of the narrow bed as best as she could. One arm remained firmly around Adora's heaving abdomen as if she was adamant about keeping her prisoner. "You're supposed to be protecting Etheria, yet you can't even tolerate me going for your stomach? That's just sad."

Adora let out one final deep breath. "As long as we're being honest, that's a pretty evil attack that even the Horde won't teach."

"You're right; I definitely didn't learn _that_ in the Horde." The backs of her fingers laid gently against Adora's forehead. "Seems to be pretty effective too; you're burning up." Huntara tugged at the collar of Adora's jacket. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and take this thing off for once?"

Feeling somewhat heated from the exertion of the whole ordeal, Adora barely pondered the suggestion before unzipping her jacket and sitting up to remove it. When she rested once more on her side, she felt eyes bore deep into her back.

"You never bothered to change your shirt after you left?"

Adora suddenly regretted leaving her recent past so exposed. "I guess this just feels...familiar? I know what's on it, but this shirt still feels like...'me'. If that makes any sense."

Eyes remained fixed on the much despised symbol. "Well, _I _don't like it and say you need to find something else that suits you better." A hand began to push up the hem of Adora's shirt. "In fact, I think you should take it off now."

Adora, not catching the hint, lifted Huntara's hand and smoothed her shirt back down. "Huntara, I'm keeping the shirt. I know it seems weird, but I've gone through a _lot _of changes lately and little things like this really help."

Huntara grumbled. "Fine, fine; suit yourself." The wandering hand calmed itself and settled with running gently across Adora's back and side.

Several peaceful moments passed before Huntara took a look over at the blissful - and slightly red - face of her companion. She couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. "What's on your mind?"

Adora looked shyly at her hands as she spoke. "Well, I guess I was just thinking about you a little."

"Oh?"

"Yeah; I was saying how the shirt just felt 'normal' in all the craziness of the war, and I was thinking of other things that kind of give the same feeling. I guess it's just funny how you haven't been here for long, yet moments like this still feel so...stable? It's just kind of like...you've always been here." She took a timid glance back but quickly looked away again. "I like it."

Huntara pressed a finger against the tip of Adora's nose. "That was sappy," Adora snorted. "but endearing. Who would have known that the legendary She-ra is not only a _person_, but would be one who's all cutesy and emotional?"

Adora froze for a moment when she felt Huntara's hand slip under her shirt and gently run her nails over her back. "I guess I wasn't what you expected? I get that a lot."

"Not at all. But, despite all the quirks I wasn't counting on from someone with the title, I have to say that I like this She-ra."

Adora felt herself become engulfed in a blazing heat, all of her thoughts proceeding to fly out of Bright Moon with it. The wandering hand slipped under the wide straps and band of her bra and resumed its scratching. "Ohhhh, that's _so_ good,"

The hand paused for a moment before resuming with more intensity. "Really now?" Huntara asked, her voice growing husky.

"Back scratches are _so_ underrated. Right there, riiiight there..." Adora let out a pleasured sigh, completely unaware of the effect her enjoyment was having on her companion. She ate up every second of the scratching and was almost too engrossed in it to notice the fingers sliding towards her chest. Scratches turned into gentle rubs as Huntara's fingers slowly began to press into much softer flesh.

Surprised but making no move to stop it, Adora looked down at the hand moving under the fabric of her shirt. She shivered when the hand went all the way across her breasts and a finger gently circled around a nipple. The hand went back down a little to grasp the band of her bra and lift it over her breasts for much easier access.

"No wonder it felt so nice to be scratched under there; that was on _really_ tight. I think you'll feel _much_ better now that they can breathe a little." Just when Huntara grasped one of Adora's breasts once more, her partner gasped and squirmed as if she was trying to get up. "Woah, wait! What's-"

"Door!"

"Shh, shh, shh…" Huntara squeezed Adora against her and rubbed her abdomen until the squirming stopped. "So, call it superstition, but I have a habit of locking doors when I plan on entering a room for an extended period of time." The rest of the tension in Adora's form had already begun to subside with the new information, but a gentle kiss on her cheek quickly sped up the process of reducing her body to mush. "Just relax, and let me do _all_ the work here."

"Mhm…"

Huntara let out a small chuckle at the half minded response and trailed her fingers downwards until they were tracing over the waistband of Adora's pants. "You know that I'm still pretty new around here. I was hoping to finally be able to explore the southern border of some territory that I've had my eyes on for quite some time." Her lips brushed against Adora's ear as she whispered. "May I?"

Adora seemed to skip a breath. "Uh huh…"

Huntara pressed a kiss against the back of Adora's neck. "Thank you."

Huntara briefly brought her hand to her mouth and pulled her glove off with her teeth. Adora gasped when Huntara's fingers transversed down past any and all clothing blocking their path, brushed over her clit and came to a brief stop between the wet heat of her inner lips. Wishing that the desert warrior hadn't moved away from her desperately sensitive nub, desires were quickly answered when the newly wet fingers slid back upward against her clit. She shivered when Huntara began to move her fingers in little circles and couldn't help but let out a moan when they pressed harder.

"Oh, so you like it a little bit rougher, huh? I've got you, Blondie."

Adora tried to focus on regulating her breathing in fear that she would rush towards her breaking point much too soon. Despite the effort, seemingly every other breath was accented with the sounds of her pleasured sighs. Just when she thought that she had herself under control, one of Huntara's fingers slipped within her and hooked upward.

In no time at all, Huntara's finger found what it was looking for and was joined by another finger. Adora's toes curled within her boots as the fingers thrusted themselves within her at a steady pace, rubbing against her walls and that special area just above. She was briefly broken from her hazy wonderland when she heard the gradually increasing volume of hooves striking the floor in the hallway.

Adora slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle herself as the hoofbeats grew louder. Despite the possible danger of being caught, Huntara refused to stop her actions. Both of them watched shadows pass through the gap under the doorway as the hoofbeats grew their loudest.

"Aww, princess," Huntara whispered against her neck, "don't want Horsie to hear the fun we're having?" Adora's muffled reply was accented with a gasp when a third finger slipped in and gave her a stretch she didn't know she needed. Fortunately, the steady clop in the hallway failed to pause in its rhythm and faded away to nothing.

Adora shuddered and grasped at her blanket with her free hand as she surged dangerously close to the edge of her climax. Her pulse pounding impossibly loud in her ears, she felt hot tongue drag up the back of her neck as Huntara sensed the change and picked up her pace. When pinching teeth nipped into her neck and held themselves there, Adora finally broke.

The princess's body trembled violently when wave after crushing wave of her orgasm smashed through her body like a tsunami. For a long, euphoric moment, all Adora could focus on was the energetic rhythm of Huntara's fingers and the electrifying currents zapping through her entire being. One hand remained over her mouth, but even though sounds still rang out from her throat, neither being cared. Gradually, both the power in Huntara's hand and Adora's tremors died down as the forceful orgasm transformed itself into a heavy blanket of warm, dizzying satisfaction.

Adora's hand slid down from her mouth as her energy slipped away. She shuddered when Huntara placed a kiss on the back of her head and finally withdrew her fingers.

"You really _have_ built yourself up to be quite the fighter, haven't you? For a second there I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get my fingers back out of that trap." Adora sat up and looked behind her just enough to bring her friend into view and saw that Huntara was dramatically inspecting the slick fluid stretched across her fingers. The larger woman chuckled and shook her head at the sight. "And, it looks like in the end, you _still_ made a big mess."

Adora stared at Huntara's messy hand and felt a shockwave of reignited emotion shoot through her. Cautiously turning around to face her bed partner, Adora gently brought Huntara's arm towards herself and slipped two of the glistening fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking on them. Huntara watched in amused surprise as Adora did a thorough job of cleaning up every trace of slippery liquid from each finger and any that had made its way to the bare palm.

Adora found her gaze wandering downward, focusing on the rippling muscles on Huntara's abdomen. They trailed over each powerful swell of lilac skin before stopping at the lowest point of Huntara's waistband. Feeling her energy return, the princess sat up and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh; round two for you, or a round for me?"

The princess paused before yanking her bra over her head. "For you."

"Cleaning me up, _and_ helping me out? How sweet of you." Adora couldn't help but smile and blush as she leaned down to pull her boots off. "And what exactly do you have planned?"

Adora removed the rest of her clothing and paused yet again, taking a deep, determined breath. Huntara watched curiously as the bare body rose from the bed and walked back to the table they wrestled at such a short time ago. A white eyebrow raised when Adora came back and sat down with her hand clenched tightly around her sword. Closing her eyes, Adora concentrated deeply until her sword magically transformed itself into an elongated toy with accompanying straps. When her eyes opened and caught sight of her efforts, she broke out into a grin and proudly displayed the new tool in front of her partner's face.

Huntara burst out laughing. "Y-you can turn your sword into-" She clutched her face as her guffaws rang out too forcefully to finish her sentence. "That's so _useful_!" Adora couldn't help but blush when Huntara's face lapsed into almost childlike amazement as she inspected the new tool and poked at the dildo's firm surface.

After her initial amusement passed, the desert warrior gave Adora a rather mischievous grin. "While I _am_ impressed to see you pull such a bold move, what makes you think you can handle me?"

Adora kept her grin as she began to tie the straps. "Let's just say that I'm not afraid of a good challenge."

Huntara scanned Adora up and down when she finished tying everything and stood so that the toy was in full display. Chuckling, Huntara sat up to remove her boots and socks. "Alright Blondie, I'll give you a shot." After turning to lay her back against the bed, Huntara pulled her shorts and underwear down and off her muscular legs. After peeking at Adora's reddening face from the side of her raised knees, the warrior parted her legs in a welcoming display. "Just don't expect to get another chance like this any time soon if I'm not impressed."

Adora's eyes went wide as she gazed at the new sight. She found herself staring at the white locks around Huntara's vulva and felt a hot flash of heat when she spied the wetness gathered at the slightly parted entrance. Though her inspection was brief, it was still impatiently broken when Huntara suddenly tossed her shorts into her face.

"You're slipping already, Blondie." Adora sputtered and pulled the clothes off of her face, shooting her partner an annoyed - but mostly embarrassed - look. Huntara teasingly pressed her knees back together. "Are you just gonna stare at it, or are going to _do _something with it?"

Her face grimacing into a pout, Adora pried Huntara's knees back apart - with some effort - and sat between them. This time, when she looked down to gaze at what was presented to her, she pressed a hesitant thumb against Huntara's entrance. Her thumb rubbed around the dark gap and went upwards to circle her clit.

"Much better."

Urged on, she didn't waste any more time and shifted so that she was able to gently ease the toy in. Readjusting her position with her arms on either side of her partner, Adora began thrusting with a slow, deep rhythm.

Huntara smirked and folded her arms back behind her head, appearing only entertained but not displeased. The pace quickened, but Huntara only closed her eyes in response. Finding herself unsatisfied with her friend's reaction, Adora grumbled and concentrated on her weapon until it transformed itself once more into something larger.

Huntara's eyes shot open. "Woah," she said, sitting up to look down. "changing up your technique, huh? Not a bad idea." She paused briefly, closing her eyes. "Is it _ribbed_ now?" Adora withdrew until the tip of the toy was barely inside before pressing the full length back within all at once. Huntara bit her lip. "_Definitely_ ribbed."

Adora continued with slow, deep thrusting as Huntara laid back down. Though the larger woman remained silent, her eyebrows were furrowed just the slightest bit in concentration. Adora, happy that she found a suitable rhythm, brought her focus downward to the red bands criss crossing Huntara's chest. Feeling bold, she gave the bottom hem of the shirt a small upward tug and jumped when a hand locked tightly around her wrist.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Huntara opened her eyes once more, the domineering thrill witnessed earlier flashing through them. "You think that just because I _let_ you up there, that means you're in charge?" Adora felt a flash of terror when slight movement traveled through the toy and against her groin before she was suddenly unable to move further in. She tried to withdraw, only to find that she was stuck. "In case you weren't aware, I'm not giving up _everything_ just because you put on something fancy. You have to _work_ for these," The unseen force holding the toy captive finally released, Adora coming to the realization that her friend must have had her locked down with a _tight _internal grip.

"I'm not saying anything about anyone being in charge," Adora responded, feeling a tangle of tension knot itself up deep within her. "I just…"

"You just _what_?"

Adora's muscles froze up when the taunting and denial struck a familiar, heavily frayed nerve. For a brief second, she could have sworn that she saw her partner's eyes flash in mismatched shades of yellow and blue. She wasn't sure how long it was before the icy hands seemingly clamped around her throat and crushing her chest finally loosened up enough for her to react.

"Huntara," Adora's petrified form finally loosened up when a dangerous darkness rushed to consume her mind. "are you trying to be my _enemy_?"

"I never said that I would make this easy for you. You _were_ the one who said they liked challenges after all, so it was you who got yourself into this."

Adora's breath caught in her throat in response to the accusation. "If this is how you want to be...alright." Her fingers tensed into the sheets as her concentration shifted to the former weapon around her pelvis. "For the honor of Greyskull!"

Huntara's expression failed to change when Adora transformed before her. "Getting bigger doesn't-"

"_Stop talking_." Adora's low voice was nearly a growl when she spoke, and the strength of the command caused Huntara to raise her eyebrows in amused surprise. Huntara's bewilderment heightened when Adora pressed her palms into the backs of the lilac knees and craned her legs towards her shoulders. "_Look at me_." Initially focused on one of her now restrained legs, Huntara obeyed and brought her attention back up to the icy gaze above her.

Adora's hips returned to their rhythmic thrusting, starting agonizingly slow and pressing the full length of her weapon within the warm depths. "I have had _way too many instances_ lately where I have been denied things I want, been blamed for problems, and have not been taken seriously. I _refuse_ to let this happen again, so I _will_ be taking charge now."

"_Really_?" Huntara's smugness shifted to a slight cringe when Adora craned her legs back further in response, heavily testing the limits of her flexibility.

"I didn't stutter, Huntara." Out of the corner of her eye, Adora managed to catch sight of one of her comrade's hands tensing to grip the sheet. "As long as I am up here, I am _not_ going to stop until I get _every single thing_ I want, even if it takes _all night_." She found her heated gaze scanning down every inch of her prey's flesh that she could get in her sights. "And I see a _lot _of things I want right now."

By this time, the sheer power of Adora's thrusts made Huntara's body lurch towards the top of the bed with every press. The princess felt a swell of deep satisfaction when she was able to watch all remaining traces of her enemy's domineering smugness fade away. Huntara's eyes closed once more as her head leaned back slightly, her lips slightly parted and releasing somewhat labored breaths.

"You look like you understand now; that's good." Adora's nails briefly tensed into the desert warrior's skin. "Look at me." Her comrade's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a hazy, yet still focused gaze. "_Do you_ actually understand now?"

Huntara seemingly sucked in a deep breath for strength. "Yes..."

Adora's lips curled into a devilish, satisfied smile at the sound of the meek answer. "That's _really_ great to hear. Now, touch yourself."

The warrior's eyes widened in pure shock as soon as the command left the princess's lips. Her eyes closed once more when a particularly powerful surge of pleasure rocked through her.

"I _know_ you heard me, Huntara." A low groan reached her ears when she pushed down on her partner's legs once again. "_Touch. Yourself._"

A small pleasured sigh escaped Huntara's lips before her hands finally moved. Adora was about to complain once more when she saw the hands slide upwards instead of down, but the annoyance fizzled out when she realized they were stopping at the bottom hem of her remaining clothing. She couldn't help but feel her own gaze go wide when Huntara slid the fabric up towards her collarbones in an act of complete submission. She was very happy that Huntara still had her eyes tightly shut, because she found herself unable to tear her surprised gaze away from the tooth-like jewelry jutting out of both sides of her comrade's nipples.

Huntara's left hand went back to gripping the sheet while the other obediently slid downwards to her groin. Adora peeked below her and saw the fingers setting themselves to action on the sensitive nub. Satisfied with both the sight and the accompanying shiver against her hands, she turned her focus back to the new sight presented before her. Wanting to be free of holding her now more compliant partner down, she slid her hands up the muscular calves and guided them to rest on her shoulders. A small grin graced her features when she was finally able to take a firm breast in her hand.

Her fingers were barely touching one of the adorned nipples before she heard a low, feral grunt over the creaking of the bed. Huntara's nostrils flared with her strained breathing, her full lips sealed tightly so not even air could be drawn in. Realizing that the warrior's pleasure was finally about to hit its highest point, Adora gave the bud one last knead between her thumb and finger before putting her focus completely on working her pelvis.

Huntara only lasted a few more thrusts before she suddenly sucked in a breath and tensed up. Adora felt resistance once again, but her increased power allowed her to continue her work regardless. Her partner's body began to relax just the slightest bit before tensing up again in a series of surging waves, the only sound being the creaking of the bed and her erratic breathing. Huntara's eyes opened and managed to focus on the intrusion when two fingers pressed firmly against her lips. Her mouth opened the slightest bit before her eyes rolled back and closed, the fingers sliding in to force her maw open and press against her tongue. Adora felt another grin rise to her face when soft moans and sighs of pleasure spilled freely from their former prison.

With one last shuddering breath, the warrior's explosive climax finally died down to a heavy heat. Her formerly working hand lifted off of her clit to lay uselessly against her pelvis as she caught her breath. Seeing that her work was done, Adora finally withdrew and untied the straps of her weapon. Once she lowered it off of the side of the bed, it transformed back into its normal form and clattered against the floor.

Adora leaned forward to bring her face close to her resting partner. The white eyelashes fluttered open, and for a moment the couple just lay gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Fueled by pure emotion, Adora brought herself even closer until her lips locked with Huntara's in a passionate kiss. One fiery kiss turned into another, transforming itself into a series that left them both nearly breathless. Despite the awkwardness of Adora's large size and the small frame of the bed, the princess found herself peacefully resting her head at the crook of her friend's neck.

Several silent minutes crept by before Huntara finally broke the silence with a dramatic sigh. "Great, now _I'm_ a mess." Adora snorted into chuckle. "I'm sitting in your fountain."

Adora lifted her head to smirk at her. "Huntara, take a shower."

In response, she simply pulled off the rest of her clothing. She grinned mischievously before sitting up and helping to lift Adora off of herself. Never breaking eye contact, she slid off of the side of the bed and stood. "I'm sitting. In. Your fountain."

Adora's eyebrows knit when her comrade began to walk towards the water, power building up within her once again from the challenge. She found herself swiftly hopping off of the bed and rushing to tackle her opponent to try and stop her once and for all. She wasn't sure exactly what happened when their bodies made contact, but all she could decipher was her world turning upside down and her ears blaring with the sudden sound of rushing liquid.

Adora managed to find her footing and stood up in a panic, frantically looking around below her to come to the realization that she was now standing in her fountain. When purple toes came into view, she followed them upward to glare angrily at their owner.

"You just succeeded in making yet _another_ big mess in your room," Huntara teased, kneeling down and sliding into the fountain. "and my glutes are _still_ in your fountain."

Suddenly unable to maintain her anger, Adora found herself doubled over with laughter. "Alright, fine; you win."

"I already know I've won." Huntara raised an eyebrow in amusement when Adora sat down in the slightly chilly water next to her before shyly resting her head on her shoulder. "If you can't beat em', join em', huh?"

"Might as well. Water is water I guess," She felt heat rising to her cheeks when a powerful arm went across her shoulders and held her close. Finally feeling that her enemy was her ally once more, Adora powered down.

She felt eyes boring down against her forehead when she fully shrunk back to her normal size. The arm around her shoulders shifted before a hand yanked off her hair tie and ruffled her drenched locks.

Adora sputtered and tried to shoot Huntara an angry glare, but it came out as more of a pout. "Do _you_ have a problem with my hair too? I don't get why everyone has feelings about it!"

"Calm down Blondie; I just like it better down."

Adora paused for a moment. "I don't think I've even seen yours down before." Now curious, Adora reached up to slide Huntara's hair tie down and off her long length of hair. Her ally didn't make a move to stop her, but she did look up when several locks stood up on the top of her head. She glared at the ones that flopped over to meet the one that always manages to find its way into her face and poured a handful of water on top of her head to try and calm the wildness. A blush rose to her own face when she turned to see stars in Adora's huge eyes and a wide smile gracing her features.

"What?"

"It's so _gorgeous_!"

Huntara turned away slightly and shook her head in embarrassed disbelief. "You really are something, aren't you? First you decide to challenge me, then you were a _puddle_, then you decided you weren't going to take _any_ of my crap, and now you're melting again?" She shook her head once more. "You really _are_ something special. And, definitely cute."

The larger woman looked down when Adora made a strange noise, her eyes closed and her smile wide and blissful. She grinned. "Don't change, Blondie."

"I won't."

* * *

**NOTES:**

-Huntara later proceeds to ruin their quiet soak by deciding to make a loud salad out of the fountain's lily pads

As always, thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment; I REALLY would like to know what everyone thinks, and comments keep me going!


End file.
